titanversefandomcom-20200215-history
Creating Chaos
'Tyrants Issue 4 "Creating Chaos." ' '''Front cover- '''The Dark Magician hovers before the reader, with black energy flaring around his hands, black energy seeping out of his eyes as well, as his hair blows dramatically in the wind. Narration- "Four Years Ago." The comic shows a large open, steel walled, grilled floored chamber. The chamber is filled with shattered glass and a mass of super-criminals heading towards the exit. Wrench is leaning on the door as they file out past him, a clipboard in hand. "Right... Rajah... check... Kleiser... check... Doktor Moleculus... check... ah, Black Nightmare." Walking past Wrench, and turning towards him, his a human about 5'11, with inky jet black skin and equally completely black eyes. He is completely bald, and like the other prisoners, dressed in an orange jump-suit. "Hi. Welcome to the new world order... well, the new Titan City, anyway." "What is it?" "Black Nightmare, I've got somebody I need you to put in a reallllly long sleep." Narration- "Not long ago." Wrench is in a dark chamber with Blitzkrieg, the Nazi android has his eyes closed. "Damn. They are nowhere." Blitzkrieg opens his electrically burning eyes and turns them towards Wrench. "Your nanites... zey seem... adaptive. Could Kaan'Qsst mask himself from me." Wrench doesn't make eye contact with Blitzkrieg, and scratches his head. "He can pretty much do what he wants. Physically, anyway." "And -how- did you acquire these?" Electrical energy trails up from Blitzkrieg's fingertips, sparking against the metal table on which they rest. "Drummond. The psycho that had Black Nightmare nearly kill us in our dreams. Wasn't as human as he looked. Upgraded my gadgets, incorparated into my clothing." Blitzkrieg takes his hands off the table. "And skin." "I wasn't going to help you make nanite bombs if I wasn't going to be immune to them." "Yes, but it makes you... unpredictable." "We both stand for order." "And vile Kaan'Qsst stands against us, zere will be chaos. I may have to kill him myself." Wrench puts a hand to his chin. "Black Nightmare." "Vat?" "Kaan'Qsst has the physical upper hand of us, well, at least enough for a stalemate. Black Nightmare's powers aren't physical. He'll be imprisoned." "Along with a good deal more super-criminals to keep under my control." Blitzkrieg rises. "Showing again, vy I tolerate your presence, Vrench. Release the criminals, and I will begin to use to rebuild zis city in my image. Have Black Nightmare kill Kaan'Qsst." "And how are we going to find him?" "We don't. We find his new ally. Kaan'Qsst is masked.,.. he is not. Vonce they stop teleporting, it will only take a pair of eyes to spot zem, and all eyes in zis city now belond to me. Get going." Wrench forms his metal wings as he leaps from a window and mutters to himself "Okay Wrench, crazy plan part two..." The comic cuts to a long board room, with a big screen across one wall, with black spinning chair in front of it, the briefing room used not so long ago, by the Tyrants. At the window end of the table a column of black swirling energy appears. "The Megaplex..." Kaan'Qsst notes. Then looks to Dark Magician, brow furrowed. "You fool..." "The old team are scattered far and wide. Place is aband..." "Intruder alert" comes from the walls. "Clearly you forgot the Mega Heroes!" Kaan'Qsst yells. Yellow gridded energy flies out from the walls as four flat walls, which lock together into an energy cube around the two. "Ah yes, I suppose they technically aren't fugitives anymore, hah!" The Dark Magician grins, putting a finger to a chin. "But, they are your old enemies, so this should be fun, right?" "I don't even know who you are!" "I could be someone nanite-controlled trying to kill you, did you stop to think of that..." "I have not had time to think!" Kaan'Qsst creates five cuboid, multi-barreled cannons generated across the top of his arms and points them at the Magician. ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP. The energy cube breaks apart. "Either you are a terrible shot, or you just shot around me." Kaan'Qsst leans in close and sneers. "If you wanted me dead, you wouldn't save me from the man about to kill me, would you?" "Who knows! I am rather chaotic you know! It could be a very complex plan." Kaan'Qsst decides to ignore the man and looks out the window. "We must l-" As two blue streaks whizz by him, and the comic cuts to two blue plasma swords striking him in the shoulder blades, as the already injured Kaan'Qsst collapses to his knees. As the two twin speedsters, Counter and Parry, both with short cropped blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in blue jumpsuits, whizz to the end of the room. "The Speeding Swordsman's whelps... have you ever faced Mega Heroes before, Mystery Man?" says Kaan'Qsst, looking at the Dark Magician. "Technically, yes... I was a little..." Magician closes his palms towards each other "Smaller at the time. I am insulted you don't remember me!" Magician then throws a ball of black energy at the two, which explodes, and sends them flying through the window. He looks to the increasingly injured Kaan'Qsst. "I'm sorry, heroic rescues are not my specialty. Lets try that again!" He puts a hand on Kaan'Qsst's shoulder, as they once again disappear. They appear in a massive underground cavern. There is a double paged spread as hundreds of blue skinned, repitilian, humanoid, frilled alien creatures with a variety of high powered weapons. "All right. Though all the Ethereals left the Underside.. was forgetting the other... refugees. Heh." Kaan'Qsst stands up, firing his multi-blaster cannons, as hundreds of plasma bolts rip through the suprised Allurians. "You IDIOT! Blitzkrieg controls everything left in the city other than US! Take us out of the city!" "Can't. Team Titan locked us in. We appear to be trapped in a pocket dimension. Clever, really." "The city is on an island! Take us somewhere REMOTE!" "Oh. I won't to kill something first... hang on..." The Dark Magician puts his out-stretched palms together, and fires out a beam. In several panels, he cuts across a killing swathe, disintegrating a multitude of Allurians. "Ahhhh.... cleansing. Right!" He grabs Kaan'Qsst around the shoulders and they teleport again. They appear in a massive forest. "Better" says Kaan'Qsst. "Only a short reprieve, till I think of somewhere better, this is the park at the centre of the city..." Kaan'Qsst looks to him. "The Danger Zone. The humans calls it the Danger Zone." "Oh. I wonder why?" Out of the trees come a massive blue-bottle, about thirty foot high, acid dripping from its mandibles. "Ahhhhhhhhhh... I see." The fly flies down, pouncing on Dark Magician. It spews acid onto his face. The Magician shrieks as the acid burns part of his face. In a single page spread, Kaan'Qsst tears the fly in half. On the next page, it shows that he has turned his arms into massive clawed pincers, down dripped in green goop. Kaan'Qsst bends down, and looks at the Dark Magician's face without sympathy. "You may love chaos, but does that include masochism?" The Magician shakes his head. "Okay, mountains -outside- the city, it is." The two disappear in a flash of black energy. The comic cuts to show the island that is Titan City from above. Rather than float on the sea, it just floats in the air, purple 'sky' above and below it. The comic pans out to show it simply drifting in a purple void, where other random items occasionally drift past. The comic then shows how in the far north of the island, there is indeed, outside of the metropolis of Titan City, there is indeed a mountain range, surrounded by forest. Kaan'Qsst and Dark Magician sit in the mouth of a cave. Kaan'Qsst looks around. "No attacks for several minutes. Better." Both he and Dark Magician's injuries have gone. "Now talk." "Very well. So, are you into cricket? I LOVE cricket. The fact that they have to wear padding over their reproductive organs is just HILARIOUS. Now if you were only to improve the ball with spikes..." "About who you are. And why you rescued me." Kaan'Qsst looked intensely angry. "You know, I was in the city, I was bored, just looking for a super-villain team-up..." "I am -not- categorised by this planet's pathetic division of super-beings. I am here to gather an army to kill the Kraan." "Unfortunately you frequently team up with mad-men and killers, I assume, because you have use of them." The Dark Magician turns to him with a serious expression for the first time. "Well, -this- madman and killer, has use of you." Narration- "Hours later." The comic zooms out above the mountain range, as bird fly above. It then zooms in on one of the birds, a gull. Its eyes are black. The comic cuts to Blitzkrieg, sat cross-legged, kneeling upon the floor. He opens his eyes and says. "Wrench. I have found zem."